<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naga Nanny Ashtoreth by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542556">Naga Nanny Ashtoreth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cloaca, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hemiclitoris, Naga, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Naga Nanny Ashtoreth (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Cloaca (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snake Anatomy, Snakes, Terrible Art by Author, Twitter Prompt, Writer regrets nothing, blame twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny surprised Brother Francis in his cottage, she's never shifted to naga form while presenting female before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naga Nanny Ashtoreth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written in response to a prompt/suggestion from @RealAshtoreth on Twitter, so I dedicate this story to her. Updated with art commissioned from MirrorsSmut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brother Francis put up his tools in the small shed and mopped his brow as he closed up and began the short walk to his quarters. He was actually quite pleased with his living situation, a small four room dwelling consisting of a sitting room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. He didn’t need much space, and the only visitor he ever had was Nanny Ashtoreth. </p><p>Brother Francis drew closer to his cottage and felt a shift in the air, there was definitely a demonic presence ahead, which he expected, but it felt different than usual. He arrived and despite it being his own abode, gave a gentle knock on the door, wanting to make sure he wasn’t walking into something he shouldn’t. </p><p><i>”Come in, Francccissss, you mussssn’t lurk in doorwayssss.”</i> Francis looked at the door, surprised and wary. He hadn’t heard a voice like that since a rather saucy weekend a few years ago. <i>“It’ssssss rude. I’ve been waiting for you, pet.”</i></p><p>Francis swallowed and slowly pushed the door open. The lights weren’t bright as he came into the room, but even had the lights been off, it would have been hard to miss the woman in front of him, and the sleek black coils. She nearly took up all of the floor space, and Francis saw that furniture had been pushed to the walls to make room for her length. Nanny had to carefully adjust to account for the low ceiling, she was leaning forward, resting on her elbows on a thick coil that continued wrapping around, giving her almost a lounging throne to perch on.</p><p>“Err, hello, I wasn’t expecting you to be here tonight. Usually we meet on Sundays?” Francis had his hat in his hands, squeezing the brim as he turned it, nerves on full display. He looked up at her again and belatedly realized that her the arms she was resting on were bare, as were her shoulders. He blinked, taken off guard.</p><p><i>”You know I am fond of you, Assssiraphale, but I mussst insssissst you put on your normal face. I have plansss for it.”</i> </p><p>“Oh, alright then.” Aziraphale shifted, showing his standard look before looking up. “You seem to have quite an idea planned, Crowley.” </p><p>A hand shot out and grabbed Aziraphale by the front of his tunic, carefully pulling him closer. <i>”Not tonight, pet … Do I look like Crowley to you?”</i> A pause and a whispered ‘No’ was heard. <i>”No, I do not … Ssso. Who am I?”</i></p><p>Aziraphale swallowed as he looked into the intent yellow-eyed gaze. “You are Nanny Ashtoreth.”</p><p>She smiled widely, showing off her teeth and fangs. <i>”Correct, Asssiraphale.”</i></p><p>Aziraphale looked down as he felt coils wrapping around his legs, admiring the sleek glint of black and the occasional flash of red underbelly. Nanny had moved closer, now upright in front of him, looking down from her height. She was enjoying the rasp of his rough clothes and she closed her eyes to experience it fully. Her head fell back with a breathy groan and her hands came up to cup her breasts as she wrapped around him until the tip of her tail rested on top, close to the top of his chest. He had allowed her to wrap his arms as well and she gave a throaty giggle as his fingers stroked and tickled what he could reach.</p><p><i>”Would you like to play, pet?”</i> She didn’t have to wait long before Aziraphale’s head nodded enthusiastically and she grinned. Aziraphale’s eyes went a bit out of focus as he felt light, weak … like prey. <i>“Ssso would I."</i></p><p>Nanny took Aziraphale’s chin in hand and flicked her tongue out, tickling his lips but not coming closer. She flexed her coils, enjoying how he reflexively fidgeted in response. She watched him intently as she teased him, waiting patiently.</p><p>“P-please, Nanny?” She made a sound low in her throat, as she finally came forward, pressing their lips together, almost chastely. The possessive sound didn’t match how sweetly she kissed him, until she heard Aziraphale speak against her lips. “More? Please?”</p><p>Nanny tangled her hands into his hair to keep him still and, moving the tip of her tail aside, rubbed her breasts into his rough tunic. She teased her tongue into his mouth and wrapped it around his own, flexing along with her coils. Aziraphale squeaked and flexed his arms, wanting to touch her, wrap his arms around her. Nanny pulled away from his tongue and traced his teeth before pulling away.  </p><p><i>”Asssiraphale, I love being wrapped around you, pet … I waited a very long time for you to come home though, plenty of time to get over-exccccited. Will you take care of me, pet? Do what I need?”</i> Nanny ran her hands through his hair, enjoying how his head chased her movements, and the feel of the soft curls against her skin. <i>”Anssswer me, pet.”</i></p><p>“Yes, Nanny, please let me?” Aziraphale began kissing what he could reach of her, the hollow of her throat and sternum, nuzzling and licking her breasts. Nanny held him closer to her and allowed him to lavish her with attention.</p><p>Aziraphale paused as he felt something new. He and Crowley had fooled around with a naga form once or twice, so he was familiar with hemipenes, but this felt different. He looked up and Nanny was giving him a smirky grin. </p><p>Nanny looped a thick coil behind her to recline against, like being on propped up pillows, and pulled Aziraphale on top of her. He laid on his back, his head resting between her breasts, and his legs spread to either side of the thicker part of her, where her torso became a tail. </p><p><i>“How attached are you to thisss tunic, pet?”</i> He shook his head and she tore it easily, pulling it open to drag her fingers over his chest. He keened as she pressed just hard enough with her nails to bring faint red lines before smoothing her hands over his stomach to his trousers. He gave a twitch as her hands landed on the buttons and she chuckled. <i>“Don’t worry, I won’t tear thessse.”</i></p><p>She wrapped one arm across Aziraphale’s chest, and the other hand unbuttoned and pushed his trousers open and wrapped around his erection and he gave a soft exhalation. What coils weren’t already occupied moved around his body before coming to rest with the lower part of her tail whipping back and forth on his chest, leaving behind a damp and sticky trail. He caressed her tail as he looked closer. They were shaped similarly, but different, shorter than Crowley’s hemipenes, with a defined split at the tip of each one, and then between them, she slit of her cloaca. </p><p>Aziraphale brought her tail closer and gave a tentative lick to the left side and heard a sigh behind him. He continued tracing her scales as he licked again, taking the flat of his tongue from the spot it emerged from her body to the tip and then flicked the middle of the split. He felt Nanny’s full body shudder and pulled her closer, continuing to lick her, interspersing kisses and gentle sucks along the stalk. He turned and licked along the seam of her cloaca, barely dipping inside and Nanny let out a sharp sound. He did it twice more before returning to give the clitoris more attention. </p><p>Nanny was having a hard time concentrating on giving Aziraphale attention, she’d not realized exactly how sensitive these would be. Her coils were flexing, shivers going down her spine and she couldn’t help the sounds and words spilling out of her. Aziraphale had to wrap both arms around her tail to keep her from thrashing too far away, as her tail flicked. </p><p>Nanny let go of Aziraphale’s cock, not wanting to accidentally damage him, and wrapped her arms around him as she cried out her climax. Her grip and flexing became slow, lazy, satisfied. Aziraphale gently nosed her cloaca before giving her right clitoris a long lick. They may not be hemipenises, but he figured the basics were similar, they were independent, so he was hoping this wouldn’t be overstimulation. </p><p><i>“Yesss, pet, again.”</i> Nanny hissed in his ear, flicking her tongue over his jaw and throat as she egged him on. She held him around the chest and laid back, letting Aziraphale take care of her. Her mind wandered for a moment and she giggled at the thought that instead of a Pillow Princess, she could be a Sofa Serpent. Her giggle broke off as Aziraphale took both nubs into his mouth and sucked as he flicked his tongue between them. His soft nails scratched her tail and she shivered. </p><p>Aziraphale licked and sucked and even carefully nibbled at Nanny’s clitoris, which was standing firm. He slid his mouth down, humming and swishing his tongue back and forth against her. She squeezed him tighter as she began flexing and shivering again. He held her tail tightly with one arm and gently brought his other hand to her cloaca and began petting the slit, barely dipping his fingers in. The feeling of his fingers tickling into her vent tipped her over and she called out his name as she panted and thrashed through her orgasm. </p><p>The angel gentled his tongue and pulled off, watching the clitori begin to retreat back into the vents on either side of her cloaca. The rounded nubs stayed out and Nanny leaned down to flick her tongue against him again. She stroked his cock, which he hadn’t even noticed was still hard and standing proud, copious amounts of precome slipping down the shaft. <i>”You poor, unfortunate sssoul … in need, yesss? Hmmm, it’sss your turn, pet.”</i></p><p>She dragged her tail down, and rubbed her cloaca along Aziraphale’s cock, working up a bit of slick as her clitori rubbed on either side, keeping her aroused as well. </p><p>“Oh, my dear, that feels simply wonderful.” Aziraphale closed his eyes and rubbed his head back and forth, tickling her breasts with his curls. He inhaled sharply as she lowered over him, taking his prick inside her and began flexing and undulating her tail. Her nubs continued to rub as the angel grabbed the arm holding his chest and did his best to thrust up into her and she felt herself rushing to another orgasm.</p><p><i>”Asssiraphale, come for me, pleassse … “</i> Nanny lowered her head and began gently biting and sucking on Aziraphale’s shoulder. They were panting together until Aziraphale went still, his muscles tight and he let Nanny thrust onto him until he suddenly shuddered and groaned. <i>“Yesss sss Yesss!”</i> </p><p>She hissed and shook through her own orgasm before they both went limp, holding each other loosely. </p><p>After a bit, Aziraphale carefully climbed off of her, and gazed down at her fondly. He went to the kitchen and dampened a soft towel, coming back and carefully caressed her, cleaning her up. He started at her face, throat and chest, down to her abdomen and where her hips would be. He wiped away the puddle he had left as it had dripped out of her, and then finally carefully cleaned the bottom of her tail. She looked up at him with a blissful smile, still unwilling to move. </p><p>By the time he returned from the kitchen with glasses of wine, Nanny was back in her human form and sprawled on the sofa. She took a glass from Aziraphale and lifted her feet, putting them in his lap. </p><p>“So, what brought that on, my dear?”</p><p>“Warlock’s science tutor, actually. Was talking about reptile reproduction for some reason, and was talking about hemipenes, like they knew anything, and then brought up that there are even a couple of species with hemiclitori, but it was really rare.”</p><p>“No creature is as rare as you, darling.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought, so, had to try them out, and I really didn’t feel like waiting.” They sipped quietly for a few moments. “So, er, did you like it?”</p><p>“I could definitely be persuaded to do it again, have no worries about that.”</p><p>“Right, good, glad to hear it.” She gave a small smile as she drained her glass. “So, you busy tomorrow night?”</p><p>Aziraphale raised his glass and smirked. “Darling, I was hoping you’d ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I commissioned art for this fic, and y'all, it is heckin' GORGEOUS. <a href="https://twitter.com/MirrorsSmut">Mirrors Smut on Twitter</a> did such beautiful work with Naga Nanny :)</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment, let me know what you thought!</p><p>Yes, I stole quotes from The Little Mermaid ... I couldn't help it, Nanny in my head made me do it.</p><p>I hope this knowledge comes in handy someday ... </p><p>"Yes, I'll take Reptilian Reproduction for $800, Alex?"<br/>"You've got the Daily Double!"<br/>"That's what she said."<br/>"What?"<br/>"What?"</p><p> This is my shitty drawing.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Quefish77">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://quefish77.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>